Symptoms of You
by So Into You
Summary: The Summer has dawned and the PCA class are going on their promised trip to the sunny shores of Hawaii. Arrivals, departures, greetings and goodbyes, Symptoms of You is the real secretive Misty Canyon and they're ready to uncover the truth.
1. The Arrivals Lounge

Zoey dragged her suitcase into the departures lounge. She looked over her head : 'Gate 1A,' where she instructed everyone to meet her before they all rushed off to do some serious duty free shopping. She'd kept an eye out for a flash of bright red or a swarm of girls following a guy on her way over but she hadn't seen anything.

"Uh…yeah…I'm okay…"

Zoey looked up; a skinny brunette was being picked up from what looked like tripping over a pot plant by a very good-looking stranger. The girl was flushing, babbling away, waving her hand in the air. After a few seconds, the girl smiled again and dragged her suitcase away at the speed of light towards Zoey.

"Hey Nicole," Zoey hugged her quickly, "how's your Summer been?"

"Well, I got my hair cut, I lost some weight and I grew the biggest spot I've ever seen on my nose," she pointed at her nose, which was caked in concealer, "and it's a blind spot too. It won't come to a head."

"Have you seen anyone else?" Zoey asked, standing on her tip-toes to see over all the heads.

Nicole took out her pink iPod, "Heather called a while back to say she's just boarding the plane," she began unwinding the earphones, "from Oklahoma so she's probably landing like, now and then she's got to check in for Hawaii."

"And Chase? Logan? Dana?"

"Dana was at Logan's last night," Nicole offered, staring at her song selection screen, "so they'll probably arrive together."

"Dana was at Logan's?" Zoey repeated incredulously, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why?"

"And his mom let them?" She continued, "Sleep in the same room?"

"Yeah, Logan's mom was in Los Angeles and his dad was on set somewhere in Paris or something, so it was just Logan, Dana and Logan's older sister."

"That went to the party last night," Zoey added, "with us, and then she stayed over at her friends, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Zoey knew perfectly well why she was so bothered. She'd done an awful thing to one of her best friend's and now it didn't even seem like it mattered. But she was determined to persevere, even if Dana was in the picture now.

And she hated to admit it, but Logan was hardly known for his celibacy vows.

"What about Mike?" She asked, hoping to hide her disappointment.

"Oh yeah, sorry, he and Harry were at Logan's too," Nicole began shimmying in time to whatever song she had on, "so they'll all be arriving together."

She broke off to do some silent mouthing and some robot-like dance moves.

"Sorry, I mean, Dana got picked up by her sister," she pulled an earphone out, "I think. Wait, does Dana even have a sister?"

"No, a brother."

"So why did I think she had a sister? Maybe because she –"

Zoey decided to ignore Nicole – from what she had said, she could vaguely be relieved. Harry and Michael were at Logan's too. They wouldn't let anything out of control happen.

_I'm looking out for Dana here._

"And…has Chase called you?"

Nicole's shoulder bag slid down and landed on the ground with a thud. She eyed Zoey oddly.

"Why?" she asked accusingly, but still in her odd sing-songy sort of voice, "I thought you said you were over him?"

"I was never _under_ him," Zoey rolled her eyes, dumping her bags on the seat now that Nicole was doing the same, "I don't know what you're talking about. Chase and I are just friends."

_You needn't lie to me Zo. I'm your best friend._

"So can I go and do some serial shopping?" Nicole held up a new purse, evidently recently bought because it still had a little plastic on it, "my mom bought me this adorable Coach purse, as long as I get my cousins some birthday presents from duty free. I'm thinking perfume, or at least deodorant," she pulled a face, "cause man, they stink."

* * *

"Kristen…I don't know about this."

Kristen clamped her fingers tighter on the steering wheel as she swerved a small convertible.

"If this is about Logan then I thought we talked about this!" She hissed, swerving dangerously again.

"No, it's about you driving," Rebecca clutched onto the sides of her seat tightly as the car tipped onto two side wheels and crashed back down, "seriously, would you mind if the driver took the wheel? Cause funnily enough, that's what he's paid for."

Kristen waved both hands in the air dismissively. Rebecca slammed them back down onto the wheel.

"How am I ever supposed to learn if I don't drive?" Kristen asked, as though it was as simple as a basic multiplication, "besides, I'm not that bad."

"Please, Miss Kristen, please, please…I have a family at home…"

Rebecca consoled Eduardo, the driver quivering in the back seat while raising her eyebrows at Kristen.

"Melodramatic," Kristen tutted, jerking the wheel to the side violently, "besides, we're almost there. See?" She pointed to a plane descending down in the sky, "See how big it is? That's probably Heather's flight from Oklahoma. It'll be cool to meet Heather, after all those chats on like, MSN and stuff. Right?"

"I won't be able to meet her," Rebecca was thrown against the door, "if I don't make it to the airport alive."

"Oh, stop _fussing_," Kristen slid down her sunglasses, "look, there's the drop off point. I'll just pull into it now then you can get out."

She swerved the 4 by 4 dangerously into a tiny space. The ford in front zoomed out of the way. The front of the car bumped against the kerb. Rebecca was torso down on the dashboard, her perfect pony-tail still in tact. Slowly, she picked herself up.

"Not too shabby," Kristen smiled, evidently pleased with herself as she popped open the doors. Rebecca flew hers open and leapt out onto her knees, hugging the ground.

"Land!" She cried, "Beautiful land!"

Kristen frowned.

"Oh come on!" She protested, "I don't stink at driving!"

"Yes you do." Kristen whipped around to see a small congregation of shocked and amused passengers had crowded around the side of the car.

"Don't quit your day job honey."

"Promise me you'll never, ever," Rebecca stood from the ground, "let me get in a car with you," she jabbed Kristen in the shoulder, "again. You're the worst driver I have ever, ever seen. And I've seen America's Dumbest Criminals."

"Hush hush oh little grasshopper," Kristen put her little finger to her lips, "if one is going to say nothing but harsh monstrosities, then one should not speak at all."

"One should shut it before one smacks them hard," Rebecca grunted back, dusting down her capris.

"Uh…let's go inside."

* * *

"Michael. Put. That. Down."

Logan snatched Michael's PSP from his outstretched hands and dodged a vengeful looking business woman with a little holdall on wheels. Michael snatched angrily at Logan for a moment, but upon realizing his duties as Harry's babysitter were in need, he lashed out for Harry's collar instead.

"No girl collecting," he said sternly, steering Harry away from a group of blondes, "you're dating the hottest girl in school, and we're already late as it is, thanks to Mr Vanity 2005 over there."

"Hey," Logan called over his shoulder, "you brought it on yourself. Hiding my finishing gel was _not _amusing."

"You could've just bought more," Harry protested.

Logan didn't reply.

"He's been in a stankin' mood since last week," Michael explained. Harry looked confused, silently mouthing the word 'stankin''.

"Bad mood," Michael rolled his eyes, "stinky. Ever since those rumors started flying round."

"About him and Rebecca?" Harry raised on oddly groomed eyebrow at Logan's back, "About how they…"

"Yeah, but they didn't," Michael cut in, "I asked Becca and she denied it. Even before she heard the rumor. Besides, do you really think Rebecca would give up the Big V with _Logan?_"

"Do you really think Rebecca still _has _the Big V?" Harry hoisted his back-pack up his shoulder, "Kristen and her hardly look like the kinda girls to keep their pants in place. They must have plenty of offers."

"Yeah, but they're weird and possibly celibate," Michael looked into the distance for a second, "but anyway. Since those rumors went about he's gotten worse. Because Kristen e-mailed Dana saying she's coming to Hawaii. And if there's a Kristen –"

"There's a Rebecca," Harry finished, "but what's the big deal? Logan's crazy about the girl!"

Logan ignored Michael and Harry's cosy little conversation the best he could, but their words still rung in his head.

"…_he's been in a stankin' mood since last week."_

"…_but what's the big deal? Logan's crazy about the girl!"_

And he was, he did want to see her. He'd wanted to see her ever since she stepped in that taxi those months ago. But ever since that taxi rolled over the hill, messages came to Zoey, Nicole, Dana, Mike, Harry, Chase even Shannon Sewell and Jackson Rennison. Even Heather got mail from them – and they'd never even met Heather. But never Logan. He shrugged it off, assumed she'd found some sort of hot Australian surfer and moved on. That's what he hoped anyway, but a little voice in the back of his head told him he was wrong.

_Rebecca wasn't like that._

When Rebecca was at PCA, she had defenses constantly risen, she only gave herself in when she was drenched and when she was with him, and that was totally different.

But when Logan listened to that voice his heart began hammering and his stomach lurched uncomfortably.

_There's something wrong._

And with Rebecca and Kristen returning to the group…he didn't know what to do. And even if he and Rebecca fell into each others arms again, she was bound to find out at one point…

And when she did…he wasn't sure how she'd react. She had a nasty temper when provoked and a mean right hook no one really wanted to be on the wrong end of. He could deal with her anger but he couldn't deal with her hurt.

* * *

The plane bumped down on the runway, causing everyone on flight A6781 from Oklahoma City Airport to Los Angeles International Airport to jump off their seats and back down again. Heather tugged on her seatbelt desperately. She didn't like flying, it wasn't a big thing, but usually, since her Dad travelled for business, it was in business class. Now, in economy, she felt hot, sticky and her claustrophobia had kicked in a quarter of the way into the flight. Besides, the guy beside her was possibly clinically obese. The sight of his flesh bulging over and under the arm rest and making it's way vengefully towards her was enough to make her want to throw up.

And when she saw the airplane food, she did.

Cautiously, she prodded the obese man in the shoulder – silently disgusted at the fact that her finger seemed to sink in – in hopes of waking him up. He snorted loudly, the drool line from his mouth dropping onto his lap. Heather baulked. She cursed choosing the window seat.

"Uh…excuse me Mister…" she tried, "the plane's landed and I have another plane to catch so could you uh…please uh…wake up and move?"

The man stirred, his eyes fluttering open and settling on Heather.

"Well hello," he said, "a little young to be flying alone, no?"

"I'm sixteen!" She replied defiantly, "And I have another plane to catch."

"Are you from Oklahoma?"

Heather picked up the hand-luggage at her feet impatiently.

"Yes," she tugged it past the seat edge and onto her lap, "and I'm on my way to Hawaii."

"Oh yes, the sun and the sand," the man mused.

"Yes, but the problem is, I might not get to see the sun and the sand," she checked her watch, "because the flight leaves in like, forty minutes and I haven't checked in yet."

"Oh, sorry," the man shifted, making abseloutely no difference, "just step past me then, I tend to take a while."

Heather tried not to eye the invisible space between the back of the chair in front and the man's stomach with a look of disbelief, but she was fighting a losing battle. With a forced smile, she squeezed herself past, the man actually lifting his stomach, and burst into the aisle. She felt as though she'd just fought some sort of ferocious war, not moved along like, two seats.

"Have a nice time in Hawaii," the man called jovially. Heather smiled back in return. Now that she was out in somewhere with a little more leg room, she didn't look at the man as some sort of great overweight hindrance, more of a large Texan who was just hungry.

"Thanks," she smiled, and flew down the aisle at lightning quick speed, forever checking her wrist watch frantically.

* * *

"Yes, here. Pull over here. Are you even listening to me? PULL. OVER. HERE."

The red automatic pulled into the drop-off point.

"Thank you," Dana said sarcastically, popping open the car door and tugging out all her luggage.

"I won't miss you," her brother snorted, "are you sure you can't stay in Hawaii?"

"Ho ho," Dana said dully, "So. Damn. Funny."

"Well, I try," her brother leaned out of the car window, "now don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"You're practically letting me out without a leash here," Dana pulled her holdall from the backseat and dragged it out onto the sidewalk, "I don't know if anyone's ever told you, but you're a total man-whore."

Her brother wound up the window, giving her the finger as he drove off. Dana shrugged.

_Hey, not bothered._

* * *

"Oh man I feel so sick…" Nate slumped back in the seat to the cab and rubbed his stomach, "I so shouldn't have had that bruschetta."

"Whatever," Art peered out the window, "do you reckon Lisa's going to be there?"

"Probably," Nate sighed, "it's alright, if she's there, I'll warn you off."

"Thanks man," Art pressed both his hands up against the window, "it'll be cool to see Harry and Jackson again."

"Whatever, Harry's cool," Nate's stomach grumble threateningly, "but I just wanna see Nicole."

"I suppose," Art turned and sat back down in his seat, "you're lucky there."

"You what?"

"With Nicole."

"Do you have a thing for Nicole?" Nate asked accusingly.

"No, seriously man, don't freak."

"What? Is she not pretty enough for you!" He shouted furiously.

"No man," Art said quickly, "no, she's real pretty."

"YOU THINK SHE'S REAL PRETTY? HANDS OFF SHE'S MINE!"

Art looked desperately out of the window for the drop-off point.

"Dude, she's hot, but she's not my type," Art close to threw himself at the door, "but it's not because she's not good enough for me or anything, I swear."

Nate seemed to deflate slightly, slapping a hand to his forehead.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "I'm just kinda freaking out about this whole Nicole thing. I wanna see her again, but she might be with someone else."

"I don't think she is."

"WHY? DON'T YOU THINK SHE'S PRETTY ENOUGH?"

Art pushed open the door and waited until he was outside to reply.

"No, I swear, calm down. I meant she loves you man, and you love her, so please, please don't tear me apart."

The taxi driver stepped out and helped the boys with their luggage.

"It'll be interesting to meet this Heather girl," Art commented warily, looking at Nate out of the corner of his eye.

"I suppose."

"She sounds pretty."

"PRETTIER THAN NICOLE?"

"No I swear, I didn't mean it like that."

Nate blew out a long breath, ruffling the top of his perfectly-styled sandy blonde hair.

"I'm sorry man," Nate said, slightly defeated.

"Maybe I just shouldn't say anything."

"Why?"

"Cause funnily enough, I quite fancy keeping all my limbs intact."

* * *

Y'all rock for reading this. But y'all rock even more if you review it. Hint hint. Oh, and Marina, I'll let you imagine the big swanky premiere yourself. As long as I'm wearing a real nice black John Galliano gown and some Dior killer heels. And I have Harry Judd on my arm (drummer from McFly), or Cristiano Ronaldo, seriously, whatever. Anyway, more will come given time, I love you all, have some pie x


	2. He Knows How to Be a Gentleman

Omg excuses, excuses. I can't believe I left this so long it went onto the second page (!).I just want to apologize for the impromptu hiatus. In fact, it wasn't even a hiatus. It was just me being lazy. To be fair, I've been trés busy, if you're a UK resident, then check out my PUBLISHED (woo!) book reviews in the Herald…god this is so exciting. I'm CV building just now, so I'm doing loads of extra curriculars and school musicals (though that's a shaky point for me, considering last time I got cast as the Pharaoh in Joseph and the Technicolor Dreamcoat and while doing my hip thrust my microphone swung off and hit one of the adoring girls in the mouth) like Oliver and stuff like that. I'm also in a sort of continual battle with my music teacher – and my stupid English teacher was like 'Okay everyone, I want a fifteen plus page crit. on Twelfth Night.' Then after class : 'Oh Naomi, glad I caught you, I'd like twenty plus pages from you is possible.' Me : 'Omfg! Why!' Her : 'Cause I know you're capable.' . I can't believe I'm getting punished for being good at English. My school is so backwards.

And I also got the Sims 2 – and I've been acting out 'Take Me Away' on it. I know, sad, but hey, a girl's gotta have her fun. And I have an essay on the effects of the description in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and how it helps the reader to understand the characters and underlying themes due for tomorrow, that I haven't even started and I'm also writing a movie right now. Because I think I have this compulsive disorder to over-work myself. Anyway, I've managed to create myself some time to write Roses, and that time is now, so please enjoy mon amigos, and I'll do my usual at the end…

* * *

Harry began sub-consciously fixing his hair as he hauled along his hand-luggage, having dropped off his suitcase at the check-in. Logan still walked resolutely in front of them, saying nothing but occasionally passing comments about how good he'd look in that shirt the guy who just walked past was wearing. They reached a sort of clearing in the middle of the airport, leading off into several corridors, a large, circular room with a tall, glass dome for a roof which the sun was beating through. It was a bit hazardous attempting to cross the room without holding something of each others – the amount of people buzzing back and forth and disappearing down other corridors was uncountable. Because of the continual movement, it was easy to spot someone in there who was stationary. And the girl standing in the middle, looking extremely puzzled and lost weren't even getting trampled on. One of the girls stopped gazing around for some sort of sign long enough to fix an eye contact with Michael. He recognized those dark sapphire eyes.

"Rebecca! Kristen!"

Michael pushed through the crowds in front of him, knocking Logan unceremoniously to the side and hugged two, tall willowy girls standing in front of a small mountain of duty-free shopping bags and Balenciaga hand-luggage. They both planted Juicy Tube frosted kisses on his cheeks.

"Now now ladies," he said suavely, "hands off. The Michael is taken."

"Really?" Rebecca tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Who?" Kristen husked, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Wait, let me guess," Rebecca pursed her lips together for a moment, before raising her index finger between Michael's eyes, "it's Addie – isn't it?"

"I see your total aura of perfect-ness has not been left back in Australia," Michael grinned, "yeah, we had a little talk. She's amazing. She managed to finish Doom X five whole hours before me. She's perfect. She likes chips, going to the movies, mindless and unnecessary gaming violence…"

"Aww…" the girls cooed in unison, their eyes watering slightly as they clasped their hands together, "are you two in love?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Michael sighed, "anyways. Harry's dragging the bags."

"Like a pack mule?" Rebecca suggested.

"An extremely good-looking pack mule," Kristen corrected, "is he still going out with that Shannon girl?"

"Yeah," Michael shrugged, "sorry."

"And I take it she hasn't been involved in some horrendous car accident that maimed her features?"

"Only if you were behind the wheel," Rebecca rolled her eyes, shaking at the memory, "I nearly died on the way here you know," she told Michael, "she shouldn't have a learner's permit. She can't drive."

There seemed to be a great deal of fluster between these bottled blondes standing near the three. They were giggling and pointing, blushing furiously before smiling coyly as two bodies pushed their way through the crowd. Logan appeared first behind Michael.

"Oh," Kristen looked down her nose at him, her tone no longer warm and affectionate as it was with Michael but instead cold and icy. She glanced down at her nails, "hello."

Logan didn't know why Kristen was being cold but to be honest, he didn't really care. He looked over at Rebecca. She seemed to be even prettier than he remembered; she'd grown a bit more, making her taller and more elegant than ever before. Her dark glossy hair was sun-kissed, as was her skin, but her eyelashes were still ebony black, framing her sparkling sapphire eyes dramatically. Her hair was pulled back into an immaculate pony-tail, showing off her impressive bone structure and cut-paper cheekbones. She looked down at her cute white and pink polka-dot plimsolls before being elbowed sharply in the ribs by Kristen, causing her to stare Logan in the eye.

"Hi," he tried. He was greeted with the usual 'pissed off at you' glare he was the recepitant of when she was at PCA – before she kissed him, obviously.

_What is wrong with her? Is she in a bad mood with me because she's found someone else? Cause that's just stupid, it's not my fault that's she practically a walking guy-magnet. Or does she know about…about it. Did Nicole tell her? About…what happened when she left?_

"Hey my gorgeous lolitas!" Harry swept Kristen and Rebecca into a tight embrace. Logan realized he seemed to loiter around Rebecca after the hug too. And Logan knew Harry had a thing for Rebecca. He'd found out soon after they had she had left. It was the only upside to the 'Famous 4' leaving PCA – Harry moved into Room 32 with Logan, Michael and Chase. And despite the fact that Harry had little on the mind except girls and hair products, he was extremely funny and had good advice when it came to hair styling. And Logan knew perfectly well why Harry was a 'hit' with the girls. There was a reason he was a member of the 'Alpha Males' and a reason he was dating Shannon Sewell who was in the year above them.

"Hey!" Rebecca play slapped Harry on the arm. He grinned.

"Can't keep your hands off me, can you?"

"I'm no lolita!" Kristen said angrily.

"Oh yeah, don't pretend you've been dripping with innocence Down Under," Harry rolled his eyes and smiled, Kristen softened, "and you, your royal highness Miss Rebecca?"

Rebecca laughed, the same laugh that had echoed inside Logan's head for months now. It had been a long time since he had heard it properly. She stopped abruptly when she caught Logan's eye again.

_What's going on?_

He found himself eyeing her again. It was crazy that he'd spent so long missing her and now she was standing in front of him, looking more beautiful and exotic than ever and he wasn't _doing _anything.

Unless you counted trying not to drool.

"Have you seen Nicole?" Kristen asked, bumping both Michael and Harry in the hips, "Or Heather? I'd _love _to meet Heather. Tell us about her!"

Logan wanted her to say something. Anything. He longed for her to feel the same way she did before she left for Australia. Evidently, she didn't. He could hardly say the same for him. He found himself even doubting the fact that he'd kissed her.

"Well, she's in our year, she's from Broken Arrow, Oklahoma," Michael scratched the back of his neck vaguely, "she sucks at algebra but she's real good at languages and at geography..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I could read that up in a book," Kristen mimed a yawn, "is she pretty?"

"She's okay I suppose, not really my type," Michael shrugged, "she's more sweet than anything. She's not an ogre or anything but –"

"She's totally hot," Harry interrupted, "she's not as hot as you two though. She's average height, slim, she's got sort of golden blonde hair and light blue eyes."

"Yes, I suppose she is attractive," Michael said, glaring sternly at Harry for interrupting him, "but like I said, she's not my type."

"So have you bought Star Killer yet?" Rebecca nudged Michael in the shoulder.

"Addie got me it last month," Michael said excitedly, "it's awesome!"

"That's what I heard," Kristen stood on her tip-toes to see over the passing crowds and down the corridors (hardly necessary as she was in her scary, hot pink pointy slip-ons), peering into the distance. She spotted a bushy mini-'fro over by the departures. Suddenly, she shrieked excitedly.

"What?" Michael reeled, covering his ears.

"I'd recognize that hair anywhere!" she squealed, grabbing Rebecca's wrist, "come on!"

* * *

"Come on…come on…pick up!"

Dana tapped her foot impatiently as she kept her phone close to her ear.

"I know you're there…don't let it ring out…"

The ringing stopped.

"Hello?" Dana called hopefully, "Mike?"

"No, Michael's gone off with Rebecca and Kristen, this is Harry."

Dana cursed silently.

"Oh hey Harry, it's Dana. I was wondering, can you catch up with Michael for me?"

"Probably, yeah, I can just see his bald head bobbing now –"

There was a sudden sound of struggle, Dana listened intently.

"Harry? Harry? Are you okay?"

"GIVE ME THE PHONE MAN!" More rustling, "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW RUDE IT IS TO INTERRUPT SOMEONE WHEN THEY'RE ON THE PHONE?"

The rustling stopped, Dana took the phone away from her ear and checked the screen, thinking the call had been disconnected.

"Dana? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me Harry, I just said so a second ago," she replied irritably.

"No it's not Harry, it's Logan."

Dana's insides froze, she clenched the phone tighter.

"Oh," she said stiffly, "hello."

"Where are you?"

"Not with you, obviously," she hissed, "put Harry back on."

"No, I need to talk to you."

"Then TALK."

"If Rebecca finds out about –"

Dana threw the phone to the floor, smashing it into tiny pieces that scattered on the marble.

* * *

Logan took the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen.

"She hung up on me."

"No duh dude!" Harry picked himself up from the floor, brushing his t-shirt down for any signs of dust, "You practically wrestled me to the floor! Besides, she probably likes a gentleman. You are not a gentleman if you interrupt people on the phone."

Logan ignored him.

"So what did you say to her?" Harry seemed a lot more interested now he was back on his feet, "Your sister's way hotter than you are?"

"She doesn't have a sister," Logan said quietly, "and it's none of your business, okay?"

Harry glared at Logan for a second.

"Well excuse me for trying to be a good friend," he said haughtily, "may I remind you that _I _was the one that helped you look for your hair gel? Because _I _know how important things like that are?"

But Logan stopped listening to Harry's little tantrum at the word 'friend.' He'd hoped going to Hawaii would be a relaxing break compared to his hectic life at home and the dramatic plot lines going on at PCA – but with Dana's fury, and her ability to tell Rebecca what had happened, it seemed like he'd spend most of his time on his toes.

* * *

And since I was such a rubbish author and left you all for possibly a month…I will give you another chapter, maybe two other chapters. Depending on how kind I'm feeling. And now, onto Chapter 3…(but not before you review Chapter 2.) N x

PS : Shout-outs on next chapter


	3. Did You Miss Me

Nicole looked down at her ticket blankly. All the stupid little numbers that didn't add to anything and the letters that didn't spell anything were sending her mind into a blank frenzy. She'd never travelled alone before. She thought Zoey would've been there to help her, but she couldn't see Zoey anywhere, not even before they got on the plane. She was half-way through buying a perfume and deliberating over whether to buy a nice pair of blue earrings to match her new mules when her flight number was called, announcing 'This is the last call for any remaining passengers for Flight Number 54BB098KJ to Hawaii.' She'd snatched the perfume from the till, threw a random number of dollars at the girl behind the till and made a run for it.

"Not lost are you?"

A leering man with an outrageous handlebar moustache grinned at Nicole, showing off a set of long, picked-fence like, rotting yellow teeth.

"Uh…no," she lied, "thanks though."

"Let me help you…"

She scuttled down the aisle at lightning speed. Half way down, she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

_Oh no, oh God know, go away. I don't need your help!_

The arm yanked her so hard she felt her ribs were about to break. Not exactly being famous for her strength, she collapsed in the direction of the sudden tug.

"Please don't hurt me," she whimpered, picturing the 'desperately-in-need-of-dental' guy leering over her, his stupid handlebar moustache twitching at some unknown prospect as she lay quivering.

"Why would I do that?"

The voice wasn't the scary, fake Italian accent the bad toothed man had sported, but warm, rasping slightly, with an un-missable touch of English. She opened her eyes and peered from behind her fringe.

"Natie!" she squealed, hugging him so tightly she couldn't feel her arms. Just his touch was enough to remind her where home really was. He smelt of the usual, Be Delicious by DKNY and a brief scent of freshly washed polo shirt.

"I missed you," Nate said into her hair, the familiar scent of pineapple shampoo wafting below his nostrils. He pulled her back and kissed her, a mad, rushed, desperate kind of kiss that made Nicole's insides whirl on overdrive. She managed to bring herself to pull away from him for a second, to brush the familiar flopping lock of sandy blonde hair from his face so she could look into his amazing forest green eyes.

"How was Australia?" She asked, pausing only to add, "With Kristen?"

"With Kristen?" Nate repeated, looking up for a moment, he laughed, "interesting. I never realized she was so…"

"Eccentric?" Nicole grinned, "I think that's the nice way to put it."

"Yeah," Nate laughed again, "this giant dingo jumped into our garden while her and Rebecca were out reading Teen-Crap or whatever and topping up their tans. The dingo jumped at Rebecca first and almost gnawed her arm off, then when Rebecca finally managed to hit it with her sun lounger and race inside, it went for Kristen, who was just listening to her iPod." He smiled as he retold the story, turning to Nicole, "And d'you know what she did?"

"What?"

"She wrestled it," Nate laughed loudly for a second, "the whole family, and the Sinclair's were watching from the window. It growled at her, she growled back and then it jumped. And when it jumped at her, she fought it to the ground. The family was out in a flash, trying to pull them apart."

"And?"

"It was tougher getting Kristen to calm down than the dingo," Nate said, "apparently, it broke her iPod and she went a-wall."

"Well," Nicole shrugged, not exactly sure what to make of this whole story.

_Note to self : Never growl at Kristen._

"I can understand," Nate said, the laughing note in his voice disappearing, "she loved that iPod. I can understand what it's like to have the thing you love snatched away."

Nicole blushed.

"And…" she bit her lip coyly, "do you still?"

He kissed her again, the softness of her lips and her candy-floss flavored lip-gloss reminding him of what he'd been missing. He pulled away, only slightly, still so close his lips were brushing against hers.

"I sure do."

* * *

"Uhm…excuse-me, thanks…sorry, can I just squeeze past? Thank you…um, sorry, can I – thanks…"

For once in her life Heather found herself thanking her cute, innocent fresh-faced lost-little girl look. Everyone seemed to be clearing space for her as though she was on the hunt for her lost mother or something. She checked the ticket stub in her hand again.

_Seat 14 C_

She looked up from the ticket at the small signs above the seat numbers.

_Seats 14 AB_

She looked down at the row, Seat B was empty. She checked the note again, just to be sure she hadn't made a mistake.

"Need help Heather?"

She napped her head back up so sharply she felt a rising crick at the back of her neck. Logan sat, looking extremely nervous, but masking it with his usual persona of cocky self-esteem. She cocked her head to the side.

"Now why would I be doing that Logan?" She said sweetly, "My mother always told me never to accept assistance from sleazy sex-crazed lunatics," she pursed her lips, "driven completely by their wild and adventurous hormone drive."

Logan grinned.

"Have an answer for everything, don't you?" He beckoned her closer, but she shook her head firmly, "You'd think you were a sweet, vulnerable little girl without a clue by the face. The façade fools."

"It only fools fools," she replied coldly, noticing the sign above the row of three seats opposite Logan's row of two read 'Seats 14 CDE,' "I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to me at all during the journey."

She slung her bag on the floor and slid into Seat 14 C, kicking it underneath the seat in front and rushing stray tendrils of sweet blonde hair away from her face.

"Why?"

"Simply…because…" she paused, "I don't like you all that much."

* * *

"Hey Heather."

Dana sat in Seat 14 D, smoothing down her curls and hugging Heather quickly.

"Nice to see you again," Heather said sweetly, "glad you arrived."

"Why?"

Dana looked over Heather's shoulder to see Logan staring out the plane window, his gorgeous, saucer brown eyes full of anticipation, sorrow and nerves.

"Seat trouble," Heather said breezily, "especially with this cretin across the row…"

She turned back from jabbing her thumb in Logan's direction, but Dana had already upped-and-gone.

* * *

Rebecca blinked slowly as she came to a halt opposite seat number 14 B. For a moment, she did nothing but stare incredulously at the seat, checking the ticket number furtively, desperately hoping she'd made some sort of mistake or the seat number would magically change if she stared at it hard enough.

"Come sit," Logan patted 14 B invitingly, the same smooth smile he'd used to woo her in the first place playing across his face. For a second, she looked faint at the prospect, but aware at the line back of budding passengers behind her, she slid into the seat silently, pushing her hand luggage underneath the seat in front.

Logan slid his arm around her shoulders. She couldn't ignore the tingle that sprung across her back from his touch.

"Did you miss me?" He asked.

"How about yeah?" She said angrily, shaking the arm off, "it was kinda hard to remember you even existed if you didn't even write back!"

She sunk back in her seat haughtily and stared at the back of the seat in front.

"Cause I didn't have anything to write back to!" Logan shouted, annoyed that they were back to the usual shout-offs, "I may be fantastic but I can't conjure replies out of thin air!"

"Oh, really? Well you should try this thing I hear people are doing these days," Rebecca said, with mock innocence, "I can't quite recall…what's it called? Oh yeah, PICKING UP A PEN?"

"And writing what?" Logan cried angrily, "'Oh hello, thanks for the letter. Which I never got.'"

His heart began hammering. It was somewhat of a re-assurance that he was fighting with her of all people, but it was a long shot from the close stage they were at before she left.

Rebecca's face flushed suddenly, a surefire sign she was getting bothered.

"And what the hell was I supposed to say? 'Hey, it's me again. Just writing after the fricking TWENTY LETTERS I sent you that you haven't written back to.'"

"Cause I never got them!"

Logan and Rebecca stared into each other's eyes, each holding their cold, steel glare for as long as possible, daring each other to look away with just a twinkle in their eye.

"You know," Rebecca broke the silence, but it wasn't with the harsh, scathing voice full of attitude she'd used before, it was wavering, soft, the voice he remembered being whispered into his ear before she got into the taxi. "You hurt me so much Logan. I came here expecting at least an apology for ignoring me, but I get this. It's evident I was just another name to your list."

She sunk back in her seat, hoping desperately that the tears she so longed to free would stay imprisoned in her glassy eyes. She let out a long breath that shuddered as she held tightly onto her shoulders.

Logan sat back in his seat and gazed out the window. He swallowed back the lump that had miraculously appeared in his throat. He hated seeing her hurt, and he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't want to apologize for not replying to her letters because he didn't receive any to correspond to. He sighed, his breath misting on the window. He drew a quick heart with his index finger, then wiped it away with the sleeve of his jumper.

* * *

Monkeys Covered With Jello - I admit, Take Me Away is extremely long...well...I like to write, what can I say. I will definately, without a doubt, totally will read your story. And I predict it will rock now, btu I will read it and review it. And anyone else, I'll read any story, as long as it isn't...you know...crap.

chichicutie24 - Logan and Dana go out? Maybe. Maybe not. Well, actually, in the preview of Roses in Take Me Away, it is 'revealed' that they indeed do, but it isn't long-lived. Thanks for complimenting Take Me Away, it took my a long time to write that!

Chris3137 - I know you didn't write much in the review but I'm like, positively awestruck that someone as awesome as you are at writing even like, bothers to review my story, so thank you. Thank you very, very, very much holds little candle of appreciation

MrsLoganReese - Long? Possibly. Maybe longer than Take Me Away, I might do it in two parts, but I just want to get everything written and out there. So it's a mystery (have a big urge to sing that stupid 'It's a Mystery' song by Toya but will refrain), even to me. They're going to Hawaii because if you remember in Take Me Away, Zoey was trying to fundraise for a school trip, but because Kristen and Rebecca left - and them being so vital to the fashion show - they just held a dance instead. And you'll have to wait and find out what he's hiding from Rebecca! I gave you more of a hint in this chapter btu I have something up my sleeve that will make your jaws drop so far you'll have to crazy glue them back into place. And I'm hoping to name a character after you, if possible. Let me know x

readerbsmsgirl1053 - Sorry for leaving you with so little, don't do anything drastic! The extra chapter is for you, cause I felt crap about leaving so little, and you were the only one to say anything about it, so there you go.

zxxbsmsgirl3148 - Yeah, Kristen shouldn't have been given her learner's permit cause she really can't drive. Props on the ah-mazing sounding soirée premiere by the way.I wouldn't have it any other way lol. Yeah, I do read the Confessions of Georgia Nicholson series and I've met the author a couple of times. I almost wet myself when I read them, they're so funny.

And thanks to icexxangel, Ghostwriter626 (sorry for the lack of updates!), and xlildancingqt2x. Expect more soon! Pies, pies, and...hey, why not? More pie, kisses, N x


	4. Prepare for Take Off

Okay – another apology for the delay. I have been super busy – I went to the McFly concert, front row (!) and it was ah-mazing, Dougie stripped and I got in a fight with an angry Glaswegian after I poked her in the eye with my drumstick, but whatever, there were no fisticuffs as Oliver Twist would say. I've been very busy with my singing etc, writing songs, blah blah. Apparently my only problem is that I don't play guitar (too many strings) and I play bass (only four strings) so I'm having to get a band together and blah, blah, blah…and I have a new obsession, which is Son of Dork (as you will find out in this chapter) but enjoy, eat pie, be merry, have glacial cherries – because no one cares for you all like I do! N x

* * *

Oh and yes, I changed the name from Roses to Symptoms of You because I generally like a story title with more words in it. I hope this isn't offending (though I don't see how it could be but…) and I hope you enjoy the latest installment!

* * *

Kristen threw herself across the two spare seats beside a delicate sunny-blonde girl with big, saucer-like blue eyes.

"Hello," she said brightly, "PCA?"

"Yeah," the girl tucked a lock behind her ear, "you?"

"Yes. No." She paused, "Sort of. Used to be."

"I'm Heather," the girl said, smoothing down her jeans, "I'm new. Yes. No. Sort of. Used to be."

Kristen laughed, assured that the girl was not cold and frosty and her turf was crossable.

"Kristen," Kristen shook Heather's hand loosely, "we've corresponded."

"Fancy word," Heather grinned, bearing all her cute, little straight teeth, "you and Rebecca right? I heard your brothers are totally dreamy."

Kristen snorted.

"Nate's a complete wimp and Art once fell into a garbage can," she rolled her eyes, "they're not _that _dreamy."

They were interrupted by another person sitting in the vacant seat beside Kristen. A wave of freshly washed t-shirt mixed with Lynx deodorant and a sort of chocolate-y aroma washed over her.

She laced her fingers through Chase's and squeezed his hand tightly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"So how are you finding PCA?" She asked Heather, closing her eyes as the pure bliss of his touch swam throughout her body. She never realized how much she missed him until he was with her again.

She managed to peek out along her nose at Heather without raising her head from Chase's shoulder. Heather had turned, staring blankly into the aisle, her face stony and cold.

"Was it something I said?" Kristen whispered to Chase, turning to him, still holding onto his hand. Chase looked into her curious, glittering green eyes and felt a great wave of guilt sweeping over him. She was so beautiful, every time he touched her, his breath felt like it was escaping him. Now, her sitting there, holding onto him as though he was the key to survival, looking curiously into his eyes, her just-below-the-chin glossy, dirty blonde hair (cut only because of the straighteners incident during her stay at PCA, because everyone knew what a protective freak Kristen was about her once long, silky dirty blonde hair) framing her classically beautiful face, the scandalous smell of Gucci Envy he had lied to Zoey about a long time ago…

_Tell her. She needs to know the truth._

The thought of her face crumpling and tears staining her perfect face made Chase want to weep silently.

"No," he said quietly, pulling his arm back around his shoulders, not able to look her in the eye while lying to her, "no, it's nothing."

* * *

Zoey dragged her bag along the aisle blankly.

"I can't believe it! You've had your hair cut!"

"Wait, you two are seeing each other?"

"No!"

"You've changed so much!"

The commotion of her PCA classmates echoed throughout her empty mind, ringing with a tinny sort of call. She felt ill when she had seen Kristen jump into Chase's arms and he swooped her away, like an unlikely superman. Everyone else had 'aww'ed and giggled dutifully but she couldn't even bring herself to crack a smile, let alone force a chuckle. She hoped she'd be able to discuss this with Nicole but last Zoey seen was her and Nate somewhere near the middle wrapped so passionately in each others arms it was almost difficult to tell the tanned limbs apart. She contemplated chatting to Rebecca about it, but then she heard the familiar shouting matches near the back of the plane and realized that her and Logan were right back where they started. She didn't dare even try to ask Dana. Ever since the Infamous Departure and that drunken night at Shannon Sewell's beach party (where she'd spotted Dana being lead off by a mystery hand into the shadows of the beach hut), Dana had become even less approachable than before. Zoey swore she once growled like a dog at her. She liked to think of Heather as a close friend, after all, Heather managed to confide in Zoey one or two times, but that's why she couldn't talk to Heather about it. Because 1) Heather's problems always seemed so immensely complicated her little whine would seem pathetic in comparison and 2) Because Heather wasn't exactly one to speak either. Her face when Kristen and Chase swept each other into a passionate and romantic kiss was almost priceless.

She paused, finding her seat and swinging her bag over the chair, and realized how pathetic she sounded.

_What's the issue? Are you upset because everyone seems to be paired off for a holiday in the sunshine and you don't have anyone?_

_Maybe it is._

_But that was your own fault._

_How?_

_For waiting too late._

She took a deep breath, her shoulder shuddering as she sank down in her seat. She already felt claustrophobic, Lisa-Something had ignored all instructions by the in-flight crew and pushed her seat back as far as it would go. The scratchy material on the seats prickled Zoey's bare arms and she was already pressed up against the plane wall.

"Howdy."

She looked up to see Glen Davis' face beaming down to hers as he shifted her bag and slid into the seat.

"Hey," she said wearily, casting her glance out of the window.

The last thing she needed at that point was a little conversation with Chase's enemy, Rebecca's ex and her old flame.

She just wasn't in the mood.

* * *

Rebecca was exhausted. More tired than she ever had been as she fought not to let her eyelids drop. She might do something drastically pride-dying if she fell asleep like talk as she dreamt or even worse, woke up on Logan's shoulder. And she knew what she was like when she had just woken from a satisfying sleep – drowsy and way too easy to please. She stifled a yawn and scratched her arm absent-mindedly, turning the page of the one of three magazines a guy down the aisle had given her when she'd asked Heather if she had anything to read and she shook her head sadly.

Hey, beauty equals convenience, after all.

**The Titans – Surf, Sun and Sand Bound for Their Screen Debut**

_The world-wide famous boy band, 'The Titans' are bound this Summer for Hawaii to shoot scenes from their debut movie 'Ticket Outta Loserville' with new 'rock' band on the block 'Son of Dork' and Hollywood starlets Hilary Duff, Amanda Seyfried, Liana Jordan and relatively unknown newcomer, Marina Harper. The movie tells two tales of two newcomers to Valley High School – Ashley (Jordan) and Ashton (debut actor Seth Lainson) challenging the social system in their town. The 'In-Crowd' – lead by the particularly vicious Hana (Harper) and her equally evil best friends Anna (Duff) and Lana (Seyfried) – including their male counterparts are desperate not to let their gender equals progress up the social ladder. When Anna takes interest in Seth, his social status rockets sky high. Ashley hopes to do the same, but is tarnished product since the vindictive In-Crowd spread a nasty rumour about her around Valley High. On a school trip to Hawaii, the pupils bump into recording bands the Titans and Son of Dork while shooting videos for their new releases. Ashley falls for the lead singer of the Titans, the same boy Hana has been vying attention for. Meanwhile, Anna is losing interest in Ashton fast and Lana's doing the opposite. Can they both keep their status without being foiled as total losers? Could this lead singer and high-profile gorgeous blonde be Ashley and Ashton's ticket out of Loserville?_

_The movie's soundtrack is 'Ticket Outta Loserville' by Son of Dork (who make cameos and perform in the movie) and various other tracks by the Titans, McFly, Katy Rose and Boomkat._

Rebecca scanned the page again. A movie in Hawaii? She checked the dates, and checked her watch.

_Corresponding with our trip…_

She looked down at the text one more time, trying to absorb as much information as possible. The movie sounded okay, maybe something she'd go see in the theatre with like, Kristen as opposed to Logan.

She paused, pursing her lips angrily for allowing herself to even think she'd go to the movies with Logan.

_Not until he apologizes._

Angrily, she pushed the magazine to the side and started on the next.

'**Ticket Outta Loserville' in Hawaii**

_I'm sitting in a vast hall with band the Titans, each with their extreme styles and bottles of coke in their hands, belching every now and then in some sort of twisted harmony. Agents pace back and forth in the background, squawking into cells and the guy beside me is texting Amanda Seyfried. We're on set, ready to film, and I'm desperate to get the lowdown on these boys._

"_It sucks though, cause Hilary and Amanda aren't coming until next month because of other projects," Danny Woodsen, lead singer of the Titans says lazily, sitting beside the lead singer of his rival band, "but we've got tours to do so we have to do it now. We have to film the Liana and Marina scenes and then we have to go back to England for a tour there before like, sending some of us back here for scenes with Amanda and Hilary. Hectic, totally hectic."_

"_I'm looking forward to it though," says Carter Carson, guitarist and 'shouter' of the Titans, with newly platinum dyed hair, "you need challenges in life to get along. Only last year I was like, cleaning my room for pocket money. It's surreal, but I'm looking forwards to it."_

"_I hear Hawaii's really popular at this time of the year," Joe Taylor, drummer says, "for girls. In bikinis."_

_Is that what they're looking forwards to?_

"_Uh, no?" Calvin Carson, Carter's younger brother, bass guitarist tries, "though that's definitely a big factor. It'll be…interesting, to say the least."_

_Do any of them have girlfriends?_

"_No, which is tragic," Jay Ferrier, internationally known as 'the posh guitarist who knows how to rock out with a cracking voice' sighs, "this movie has done us no favors. Son of Dork have girls crawling all over them and even the sixty year old cleaner Dora is anxious to leave our hotel room. It makes me feel depressed."_

"_But we can get loads of chicks in Hawaii."_

"_Maybe," says Calvin quietly._

"_Like you'd work up the courage to talk to one," his brother says dismissively, "seriously, he's pathetic. He barely has the nerve to ask our mother for a coke."_

_Calvin doesn't respond._

_Are they bothered that they have so much work to do compared to other co-starring band, Son of Dork?_

"_No way," Danny says, "we've got all the filming to do in front of the camera. They've only got cameos and they do the lead song – they're not even filming just now. I have lines! Though it's majorly unfair who they get falling for who here."_

"_Yeah," Joe agrees, "It's cool cause I get Hilary Duff -"_

"_And I get Amanda Seyfried," Carter finishes, "but Calvin gets Marina Harper and Liana Jordan. Lucky swine."_

"_And I'm the lead singer!" Danny shouts, "They're supposed to fall for the lead singer but they fall for Calvin who's the lead singer for this movie."_

"_Cause he looks better," Jay says, "nicer hair."_

"_Calvin has no personality," Danny proclaims, "I swear, he's like a robot."_

_At this Calvin blushes furiously. The boys then go on to talk about girlfriends, hookers and groupies. See p34 for a full interview._

Rebecca closed the magazine and smiled to herself. The odds that the Titans were filming their new music video and their debut movie in the exact same place in Hawaii were slim, but it was nice to dream. Liana Jordan was an okay actress and she'd never heard of Marina Harper but she'd heard she was beautiful in a sort of black hair, porcelain skin way. It would be awesome to meet the Titans – the only band except for Son of Dork that she could actually admit she liked without being slated – who didn't love a group of five, totally gorgeous instrument-playing geniuses who sung about falling in love with girls that were really guys and trekkies?

Still smiling, she felt her eyelids dropping. For once, she didn't object.

* * *

Logan hadn't moved in over half an hour, he just sat, perfectly still, despite the fact that he was desperate to go to the toilet and Michael and Harry were chatting up a youthful looking air-hostess who giggled every time they said something appreciative.

Rebecca's head lay on his shoulder, her chest rising softly as she breathed, her eyes closed, flyaway waves tickling his skin gently as she slept, completely unaware where she was lying. He had to strongly resist the urge to touch her, hold her in any way where she might wake up.

Logan wished she was like that always – completely at ease with him and at loss for words.

* * *

Yeeeeeeeeeee (and yes, I mean yee, not yeah), shout-outs!

**AlizabethMinimoto **– The only reason I didn't do much of Chase because, don't hate me or anything, but Chase always bored me a little! Everyone else was so much more exciting and interesting he sort of fell on the back burner, but as you could probably tell, a big plot line is coming up for him soon!

**aNGE 3 **– Yeah, Zoey is less popular. I figured, after everything she's done and everything she's said it was impossible for everyone to like her. And no one's _that_ popular anyway. Unless you're like Nelson Mandela. Which Zoey definitely isn't. There isn't one person on the planet that everyone likes and no one hates, so why should Zoey be one? That's what I was thinking when I wrote it. Zoey annoys me as well. She's a blind fool on the TV show but I've given her the BOD in Symptoms of You :)

**Crazy4MaggieGrace **– When I signed on and was looking at the updates ages ago and saw Guitar Strings and Southern Mangolias by Crazy4MaggieGrace I was like 'IMPOSTER! COPYRIGHT!' and was about to alert you until I figured out you'd just changed you're username :). Thankies mucho for your compliments, I only describe so much because according to my English teacher, it's my 'trademark.' And she's the one that passes and fails me at the end of the day so anything to please her goes.

**Natalie **– Yah, since you and Marina have been my most loyal reviewers from the beginning I'm putting you in the story. Because I love you both :) Did Logan and Dana ahem? Maybe. Maybe not. Was that all they did? Who knows…and yeah, flying pigs rock.

**Marina **– I hope you got my e-mail about the character etc. I will try really hard to make this chat thing, if you e-mail me a time, I will come eventually. I promise. And I want to be in my story too, I want to wrestle dingos and make wisecracks. The only thing I can wrestle in Scotland is Haggis. Haha no, Haggis isn't an animal, just a stuffed sheep's stomach. Bleurg.

**Icexxangel – **I'm not quite sure what I want Heather's character to develop into yet but I'm glad you like her. And I like Logan's character on TV, because he is very, very, very nice to look at.

And Thankies mucho to **chicicutie **and **xlildancingqt2x**. I am going on a break to London since I've been very, very ill recently. Nothing life threatening, just a lot of sick so it's more of a needed break for me. Anyway, I love you all, have a nice day and don't fall asleep on any hedgehogs! N x


End file.
